Lalaloopsy Mini Outfit Recolors
Here is an easy way to track what minis are wearing the same outfits as other minis through what we call recolors. An outfit is owned by whoever wore it first, meaning most outfits belong to the original eight for example. Bea's Signature Outfit Mini bea 1.PNG|'1. Bea Spells-a-Lot' (Series 1) Mini berry 2.PNG|'2. Berry Jars 'N' Jam' (Series 6 - Berry's Blueberry Party - 2nd Edition) sister pack jungle.png|'3. Kat Jungle roar' (Sister Pack) Bea's Rain Coat & Boots Mini bea 2.PNG|'1. Bea Spells-a-Lot' (Series 4 - Bea Plays in the Rain - 2nd Edition) Mini Sew Snowy - Snowy.jpg|'2. Snowy Fairest' (Series 10 - Sew Snowy Collection) lalaloopsy spot raincoat.png|'3. Spot Splatter Splash' (School Days 5-Pack) Berry's Signature Outfit Mini berry 1.PNG|'1. Berry Jars 'N' Jam' (Series 2) Mini - Sister Pack Prairie Dusty Trails.JPG|'2. Prairie Dusty Trails' (Sister Pack) batter up.png|'3. Berry Jars 'N' Jam' (Moments in Time - Batter Up!) Blossom's Signature Outfit Mini blossom 1.PNG|'1. Blossom Flowerpot' (Series 2) Mini sprouts 1.PNG|'2. Sprouts Sunshine' (Easter 2012 Exclusive) Blossom's Bug Costume File:Mini blossom 2.PNG|'1. Blossom Flower Pot' (Series 6 - Blossom's a Busy Bee - 2nd Edition) File:Lucky lil bug.JPG|'1. Lucky Lil' Bug' (Easter 2013 Exclusive) Bubbles' Signature Outfit Bubbles.PNG|'1. Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop' (Series 9 - Candy Cute Collection) Pumpkin Candle Light doll - mini.JPG|'2. Pumpkin Candle Light' (Halloween 2013 Exclusive) Tart Berry Basket Mini Doll.png|'3. Tart Berry Basket' (Series 16 - Fruit Collection) Bun Bun's Signature Outfit File:Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg|'1. Bun Bun Sticky Icing' (Series 8 - Shoppes) File:Grapevine Stripes.jpg|'2. Grapevine Stripes' (Series 15 - Sugary Sweet Collection) Candle's Signature Outfit mini candle.jpg|'1. Candle Slice O' Cake' (Series 14) Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses Mini Doll box.png|'2. Valentina Hugs 'N' Kisses' (Valentine's Day 2015 Exclusive) Choco's Signature Outfit Choco Whirl Swirl.jpg|'1. Choco Whirl Swirl' (Series 8 - Shoppes) Spoons and Scoops.jpg|'2. Scoops Waffle Cone' (Sister Pack) Cloud E. Sky's Signature Outfit New mini cloud e sky.PNG|'1. Cloud E. Sky' (Series 11 - Misc.) Lucky Lil Bug Mini 2.png|'2. Lucky Lil' Bug' (Series 16 - Bug Collection) Crumbs' Tea Party Outfit Mini crumbs 4.PNG|'1. Crumbs Sugar Cookie' (Crumbs' Tea Party Playset) Mini pepper 3.PNG|'2. Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' (Series 4 - Pepper Cooks Up Fun - 3rd Edition) Snowy Fairest Sister Pack Mini.png|'3. Snowy Fairest' (Sister Pack) Curls' Signature Outfit Mini curls 1.PNG|'1. Curls 'N' Locks' (Series 7 - Fairy Tales Collection) Mini - Sister Pack Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises.PNG|'2. Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises' (Sister Pack) Dollop's Signature Outfit Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy doll - mini.jpg|'1. Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy' (Series 8 - Shoppes) Mini tangerine 1.png|'2. Tangerine Citrus Zest' (Series 16 - Fruit Collection) Fancy's Signature Outfit Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze.jpg|'1. Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze' (Series 8 - Shoppes) Mini - Velvet B. Mine.JPG|'2. Velvet B. Mine' (Valentine's Day 2014) Mini bijou 1.jpg|'3. Bijou Treasure Trove' (Series 13 - Gemstone Collection) Frost's Signature Dress frost.jpg|'1. Frost I.C Cone' (Series 15) Bouncer Fluffy Tail Mini Doll box.png|'2. Bouncer Fluffy Tail' (Easter Exclusive 2015) Haley's Signature Outfit Haley.jpg|'1. Haley Galaxy' (Series 12) File:Dyna sister pack.png|'2. Dyna Might' (Sister Pack) Jewel's Signature Outfit File:Mini jewel 1.PNG|'1. Jewel Sparkles' (Series 1) File:Mini misty 2.PNG|'2. Misty Mysterious' (Series 4 - 2nd Edition - Misty's Full of Tricks) File:Mini crumbs 5.PNG|'3. Crumbs Sugar Cookie' (Valentines Day 2013) Jewel's Cat Costume Mini jewel 3.PNG|'1. Jewel Sparkles' (Series 10 - Silly Funhouse Collection) Kitty.PNG|'2. Kitty B. Brave' (Series 11 - Golden Brick Rode Collection) Lady Stillwaiting's Signature Outfit Mini lady 1.PNG|'1. Lady Stillwaiting' (Series 3) Tippy Tumblelina doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG|'1. Tippy Tumbelina' (Sister Pack) Crumbs‘ Signature Dress Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem.jpg|'1. Lady Stillwaiting' (Series 5 - 2nd Edition - Lady Writes a Poem) Scarlet Riding Hood Sister Pack Mini.png|'2. Scarlet Riding Hood' (Sister Pack) Candy Broomsticks doll - mini.JPG|'3. Candy Broom Sticks' (Halloween Exclusive) Little Bah Peep's Signature Outfit Little Bah Peep.jpg|'1. Little Bah Peep' (Series 7 - Fairy Tales Collection) Suzette La Sweet doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG|'2. Suzette La Sweet' (Sister Pack) Marina's Bubble Bath Outfit File:Marina mini 4.PNG|'1. Marina Anchors' (Bubble Fun Playset) File:June.png|'2. June Seashore' (Series 15 - The Seasons Collection) Marina's Swimsuit Marina mini 2.PNG|'1. Marina Anchors' (Series 4 - Marina's Beach Day - 2nd Edition) Mango Tiki Wiki doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG|'2. Mango Tiki Wiki' (Sister Pack) Misty's Signature Outfit Mini misty 1.PNG|'1. Misty Mysterious' (Series 2) Mini peanut 2.PNG|'2. Peanut Big Top' (Series 3 - 2nd Edition - Peanut's New Trick) Mittens' Signature Outfit Mini mittens 1.PNG|'1. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' (Series 1) Mini pillow 2.PNG|'2. Pillow Featherbed' (Series 3 - 2nd Edition - Pillow's Story Time) Mini bea 4.PNG|'3. Bea Spells-a-Lot' (Series 10 - Sew Snowy Collection) Mittens' Puffer Jacket Mittens mini 3.PNG|'1. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' (Series 4 - 3rd Edition - Mittens Bundles Up) Mini Sew Snowy - Holly.jpg|'2. Holly Sleighbells' (Series 10 - Sew Snowy Collection) Mona's Signature Outfit Mini Mona.png|'1. Mona Arch Wings' (Series 16 - Cheerful Collection) Plum Flitter Flutter MD2.png|'2. Plum Flitter Flutter' (Series 16 - Bug Collection) Peanut's Ribbon Outfit Mini peanut 3.jpg|'1. Peanut Big Top' (Series 5 - Peanut's Elephant Act - 3rd Edition) Mini spot 3.jpg|'2. Spot Splatter Splash' (Series 5 - Spot's New Masterpiece - 3rd Edition) Mini toffee 2.PNG|'3. Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' (Carry-Along Playhouse) spot sister pack.png|'4. Spot Splatter Splash' (Sister Pack) Pepper's Signature Outfit Mini pepper 1.PNG|'1. Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' (Series 2) Marina mini 3.jpg|'2. Marina Anchors' (Series 4 - Marina's Sea Adventure - 2nd Edition) Pepper's Pajamas Mini pepper 2.PNG|'1. Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' (Series 4 - Pepper's Midnight Snack - 2nd Edition) pillow pj's.png|'2. Pillow Featherbed' (Silly Sleepover 5-Pack) Pillow's Signature Pajamas Mini pillow 1.PNG|'1. Pillow Featherbed' (Series 1) Mini mittens 2.PNG|'2. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' (Series 3 - Mittens' Sleepover - 2nd Edition) Cotton Hoppalong doll - mini.JPG|'3. Cotton Hoppalong' (Easter 2011 Exclusive) Mini crumbs 3.PNG|'4. Crumbs Sugar Cookie' (Series 8 - Sew Sleepy Collection) Pillow featherbed holiday target dvd mini exclusive.PNG|'5. Pillow Featherbed' (Christmas 2012 Exclusive - DVD Bundle) Pillow's Two-Piece Pajamas Mini pillows sleepover.PNG|'1. Pillow Featherbed' (Sleepover Party Playset, Sister Pack, & DVD Bundle) Mini sahara 2.jpg|'2. Sahara Mirage' (Series 4 - Sahara's Desert Dream - 2nd Edition) Pix E. Flutters' Signature Outfit Mini pix e. 1.PNG|'1. Pix E. Flutters' (Series 7 - Fairy Tales Collection) Darling Brightside MD3.png|'2. Darling Brightside' (Series 16 - Bug Collection) Scarlet's Signature Outfit Mini scarlet 1.PNG|'1. Scarlet Riding Hood' (Series 7 - Fairy Tales Collection) Blossom Flowerpot doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG|'2. Blossom Flowerpot' (Sister Pack) Scoops' Signature Dress Scoops Waffle Cone.jpg|'1. Scoops Waffle Cone' (Series 8 - Shoppes) Mini scoops 2.PNG|'2. Scoops Waffle Cone' (Scoops Serves Ice Cream Playset) Sunny's Signature Overalls Mini sunny 1.jpg|'1. Sunny Side Up' (Series 2) Mini spot 2.PNG|'2. Spot Splatter Splash' (Series 3 - Spot Paints Purple - 2nd Edition) Mini sunny 3.PNG|'3. Sunny Side Up' (Carry-Along Playhouse) Mini blossom 3.PNG|'4. Blossom Flowerpot' (Series 10 - Silly Funhouse) Mini sister pk pix e.PNG|'5. Pix E. Flutters' (Sister Pack) Sunny's Pajamas Mini sunny 2.PNG|'1. Sunny Side Up' (Camping With Sunny Playset) Mini peppy 2.PNG|'2. Peppy Pom Poms' (Series 8 - Sew Sleepy Collection) Mini - May Little Spring.jpg|'3. May Little Spring' (Easter 2014 Exclusive) Mittens pj's.png|'4. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' (Silly Sleepover 5-Pack) Suzette's Signature Outfit Mini suzette 1.jpg|'1. Suzette La Sweet' (Series 6) Cinder Slippers Sister Pack Mini.png|'2. Cinder Slippers' (Sister Pack) Swirly's Signature Outfit Mini swirly 1.PNG|'1. Swirly Figure Eight' (Series 3) Mini Sew Snowy - Mittens.jpg|'2. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' (Series 10 - Sew Snowy) Toasty's Signature Outfit Toasty Sweet.PNG|'1. Toasty Sweet Fluff' (Series 9 - Candy Cute Collection) Boo.png|''' 2. Boo Scaredy Cat''' (Halloween 2014 Exclusive) NoelleNorthpoleBox.jpg|'3. Noelle Northpole' (Christmas 2014 Exclusive) Toffee's Signature Outfit Mini toffee 1.PNG|'1. Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' (Series 6) Mini sister pk jewel.PNG|'2. Jewel Sparkles' (Sister Pack) Little Bah Peep Sister Pack Mini.png|'3. Little Bah Peep' (Sister Pack) Dot’s Signature Dress Mini dot 1.PNG|Dot Starlight Mini crumbs 2.PNG|Crumbs Sugar Cookie Scraps stitched n sewn lalaloopsy.JPG|Scraps Stiched ‘N’ Sewn Winter's Signature Dress File:Winter Snowflake - Mini.jpg|'1. Winter Snowflake' (Series 13) File:Mini sweater 1.png|'2. Sweater Snowstorm' (Series 15 - The Seasons Collection) Category:Mini Lalaloopsy